tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Engines
Little Engines is a song from the sixth season. Lyrics First verse: Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, Superior by far. But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk, Without a fuss or care. Just because we're small doesn't mean we don't stand tall, And we pull our weight like all the others do. You'll be surprised, in spite of their size, Just what little engines can do! Chorus: Little Engines, Little Engines, Little Engines can do the biggest things. Little Engines, Little Engines, Little Engines can do most anything. They'll carry on until the work is over, They'll carry on 'til the end, They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, they're not such little engines after all. Second verse: Bigger Engines say little engines play all day, And they're not much use to anyone at all. But we're strong enough to deal with those trucks, That's what little engines are for! Chorus Third verse: Thomas, Percy, Bill & Ben, You can rely on them, These little engines are the best! Stepney, Duck, and Oliver, They'll give the trucks what for, You'll be so impressed. Chorus They're our favourite little engines, They're mighty little engines! They're not such little engines after all! They're not such little engines after all! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * George * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Donald's Duck * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Tender Engines * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * You Can't Win * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Trucks! * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Bye George! * Put Upon Percy * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder * Edward the Very Useful Engine Deleted and Extended scenes * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas passing the Watermill. * Oliver Owns Up: # A deleted scene of Oliver chuffs back to the coal yards to take the trucks away. # A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel passing the viaduct. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Thomas, Stuart, and Duke entering Crovan's Gate. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The scene of Skarloey and Rheneas passing Lakeside has been extended. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted scene of Edward bringing Rheneas back from the Works. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling coaches. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks hit Bulstrode. * Cranky Bugs - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy pulling trucks. * Horrid Lorry - A deleted scene of Toby passing Percy at the end of the episode. * Edward the Very Useful Engine - A deleted scene of Stepney passing Oliver on the Viaduct. * Heroes: # Deleted close-ups of Bill and Ben. # A deleted panning shot of Bill and Ben. * Rusty to the Rescue: # The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. # The scene of Rusty and Stepney escaping has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended shot of Percy taking George through the Fishing Village. * Time for Trouble - A deleted shot of Toby puffing up to the water tower. * Trucks! - An extended shot of Sir Handel pushing two red vans while Gordon puffs up to him. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: # An deleted shot of Thomas and Percy leaving the harbour. # An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Toby's Discovery - An extended shot of Toby and Henrietta going past the castle. Gallery File:LittleEnginestitlecard.png|Title card File:Trucks12.jpg|Sir Handel and Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png|Percy and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Heroes3.jpg|Bill and Ben File:Heroes4.jpg File:Heroes12.png File:Donald'sDuck40.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine7.JPG|Oliver and Stepney File:Trucks!29.png File:OneGoodTurn11.png File:OneGoodTurn12.png File:SpecialAttraction.jpg File:SpecialAttraction3.jpg File:SpecialAttraction9.jpg File:CrovansGatefourthseason.jpg File:RustytotheRescue32.png File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp11.png|Oliver File:RustyandtheBoulder14.png|Rusty and the boulder File:RustyandtheBoulder16.png File:RustyandtheBoulder15.png|Skarloey File:RustyandtheBoulder2.jpg File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:ThomasandStepney3.jpg File:ThomasandStepney18.jpg|Stepney and Duck File:CrankyBugs.jpg File:CrankyBugs4.jpg File:HorridLorry20.jpg File:HorridLorry19.jpg File:Toby'sTightrope49.png|Percy File:SleepingBeauty4.jpg|Duke, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:TrustThomas5.jpg File:YouCan'tWin29.PNG File:Toby2.jpg|Toby File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:SleepingBeauty4.jpg File:RustytotheRescue45.png File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:OneGoodTurn31.png File:TrustThomas33.png File:OliverOwnsUp9.jpg File:TenderEngines50.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:Rock'n'Roll3.jpg File:YouCan'tWin5.png File:YouCan'tWin24.png File:Escape27.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach12.jpg File:FourLittleEngines1.png Category:Songs